fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sembia
Sembia é uma região geográfica de ficção da ambientação de fantasia de Forgotten Realms. Novelas de Sembia Este reino foi deixado em aberto propositalmente pela TSR/WotC para que os mestres pudessem expandí-la como quisessem. Mas há livros lançados sobre este reino, são 7 no total: * The Halls of Stormweather (Livro 1) * Shadow's Witness (Livro 2) por Paul S. Kemp * The Shattered Mask (Livro 3) por Richard Lee Byers * Black Wolf (Livro 4) por Dave Gross * Heirs of Prophecy (Livro 5) por Lisa Smedman * Sands of the Soul (Livro 6) por Voronica * Lord of Stormweather (Livro 7) por Dave Gross Detalhes Geográficos O reino do Corvo pode ser definido como uma grande planície cortada ao meio pelo rio Arkhen. Na parte norte do lado oriental aparecem algumas pequenas elevações, colinas e montes esparsos. Devido ao relevo e à grande extensão da costa marítima, a maior parte do reino tem o mesmo clima temperado, de estações bem definidas, com verões agradáveis e invernos pouco rigorosos. Dizem os sábios que a prosperidade do reino está relacionada a seu clima agradável. Seus limites são definidos por acidentes geográficos: a fronteira com Cormyr é marcada pelos Picos do Trovão e o Pântano Vasto. No centro-norte o início da Floresta do Arco divide Sembia do Vale de mesmo nome, enquanto que mais ao leste, o rio Ashaba e seu canyon, faz o mesmo com o Vale da Cicatriz. Alguns sábios dividem a nação em duas regiões: a leste, onde os primeiros colonizadores aportaram, também chamada de Velha Sembia; e a oeste, ou Nova Sembia, colonizada com o tempo e a peso de muito sangue humano e élfico. História de Sembia Sembia é um rico reino mercante, situado a leste de Cormyr e a oeste do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. É um reino de ricas fazendas e imensas planícies, dominadas por um punhado de grandes e prósperas cidades, considerada uma das mais organizadas e bem administradas nações de Faerun. O reino é caracterizado por sua produção agrícola, por seus movimentados portos, pela magnífica produção têxtil e pelo vigilante exército, mobilizado em defender o desenvolvimento da nação. Os símbolos de Sembia são o Corvo e a Prata. A ave representa Rauthauvyr o Corvo, o fundador do reino que, embora não reinasse Sembia, comandou seu exército por inúmeras sucessões de líderes mercantes. As moedas de prata representam a riqueza de Sembia e seu próspero comércio. Sembia foi colonizada por humanos vindos do sul, através do Mar das Estrelas cadentes, originalmente em busca da riqueza prometida pelas imensas reservas de madeira de lei, perfeitas para a construção de embarcações. Com o passar do tempo e com a conseqüente diminuição das florestas da região (graças ao desmatamento), aumentaram os conflitos entre madeireiros e elfos, que temiam ver o fim de suas matas. Isso realmente aconteceria se as tropas mercenárias contratadas pela população de humanos derrotassem os elfos, mas as nações élficas uniram-se e venceram as tropas inimigas (a Batalha das Flechas Sibilantes, em 884 CV ), repelindo e dizimando todo humano que se aventurasse ao norte do Rio Ashaba ou no Lago Sember. Tal batalha, aliada a uma grande peste em seu próprio solo, convenceu a distante Chondath a abandonar suas ambições sobre a colônia e permitir que os imigrantes estabelecessem sua independência - não mais que um punhado de pequenas cidades rivais. Isso acabou por propiciar o aparecimento do Corvo. Nessa época, aventureiros humanos descobriram o Mar da Lua e sua riqueza material. Grande pressão foi feita para que se construísse uma estrada que passasse pelas matas élficas, fazendo de Sembia um elo entre o mundo e essa riqueza. A região fortaleceu-se com o estabelecimento de inúmeras fazendas e com os artesãos vindos do sul, atraídos pela promessa de fortuna e terras, contribuindo intensamente para o comércio da região. Rauthauvyr unificou as cidades-estado ante a contínua ameaça dos elfos e insistiu na manutenção, em tempo integral, de um exército de defesa, que ele mesmo treinou e manteve, policiando as fronteiras e melhorando a condição das estradas. Nessa época (913 CV), Sembia tornou-se uma nação de verdade. thumb|HalflingCom o apoio do exército, o Corvo foi enviado até a Corte élfica para pedir ao conselho que aprovasse a construção de uma estrada ligando Sembia ao Mar da Lua, pois a estrada anterior fora destruída pelo conflito entre os dois povos. Ele propôs que os elfos escolhessem a rota da estrada e mantivessem controle sobre ela e sobre as matas ao redor, assegurando assim que nenhuma parte fosse devastada por lenhadores ou colonizadores. Além disso, todo o trabalho de construção da via seria feito por humanos de Sembia, supervisionados pelos elfos. Como os elfos já tinham feito, anteriormente, tratados similares (com o povo dos Vales),eles não tiveram problemas em compreender o acordo. Porém, infelizmente, os habitantes do Vale do Rastelo vetaram a proposta, não desejando tal estrada. Os elfos, sem querer se indispor com esses antigos aliados, recusaram o pedido. Transtornado, o Corvo ameaçou exterminar o povo elfo de Arnothoi - o último lar élfico de Sembia - se a Corte élfica não cooperasse. Por outro lado, o guerreiro deixaria Arnothoi e seu povo livre para viver e comerciar em paz, se a estrada fosse construída. De tal forma pressionados, os elfos concordaram e Sembia teve, então, seu próspero futuro comercial assegurado. Colinas Distantes, na costa do Mar da Lua, tornou-se um dos principais centros comerciais entre elfos e humanos, assim como o povoado de Árvore Élfica. Com o passar dos anos, os elfos de Arnothoi abandonaram a área e, assim, as matas gradualmente desapareceram. A rota escolhida pelos elfos passa junto da base da Pedra do Acordo, um símbolo do tempo em que as relações entre elfos e humanos eram mais pacíficas. Sembia cresceu e enriqueceu, graças a líderes mercadores de incomparável sabedoria, que foram homenageados com nomes de cidades, como Saer, que mais tarde virou Saerloon, e Selgar, transformada em Selgaunt. Rauthauvyr, o Corvo, antes de morrer, assegurou que esses líderes mercantes recebessem o apoio de um forte conselho de mercadores, com o intuito de garantir que nenhum deles reinasse apenas pelo uso da própria força. Com a ajuda de Damaster, o Brilhante, um estupendo clérigo de Waukeen, o Conselho foi fundado. Em seguida, o intrépido aventureiro, agora já quase cego e enfermo, partiu rumo ao norte, entrou em matas élficas e desapareceu. Ninguém jamais soube o que aconteceu com ele. O Governo Sembia é uma das nações mais poderosas de sua região e é governada por um regente eleito por um conselho de mercadores. O conselho tem sede em Ordulin e funciona como apoio e freio de um possível tirano, tendo poder de derrubar um mau administrador. Atualmente é composto por 23 membros. O regente recebe, desde a época da colônia, o título de Soberano e comanda as cidades, através de governantes indicados, e o exército por um período de sete anos. Antigamente existia a possibilidade do Soberano ser reeleito por mais sete anos, mas, depois de uma desastrosa experiência, o Conselho aboliu a reeleição. O atual Soberano é Kendrick o Alto, da família Selkirk, uma rica e grande família mercante. É considerado honesto e confiável, a despeito da fama de sua família. Foi eleito após a morte do Soberano anterior, Elduth Yarmaster. Seu governo tem sido tranquilo e já vai para o sexto ano. Muitos Selkirk já governaram Sembia. O Conselho escolhe candidatos entre a linhagem do atual Soberano, nobres de renomada influência e governantes das cidades, exatamente nessa ordem de importância. Os possíveis candidatos ao cargo, atualmente, são Miklos Selkirk e a Condessa Mirabete. Miklos é o filho mais velho do Soberano, aventureiro de renome no Mar das Estrelas Cadentes e que agora se aposenta para assumir o trono. Ele comanda um exército pessoal de cerca de cem soldados habilidosos e leais, conhecidos como Os Corvos Prateados, uma organização militar responsável por zelar pelo bom nome do Reino, missões secretas, problemas diplomáticos e coisas do gênero. Os Corvos Prateados tornaram-se uma referência de heroísmo e patriotismo para o povo e são a maior arma de Myklos à sucessão. Já a Condessa Mirabete, prima de Kendrick, é uma nobre de destaque que vem tentando a anos firmar-se no poder. Muito conhecida pela ajuda que deu à Igreja de Waukeen e a seu gradual retorno, é a preferida pelo Conselho, que teme a sagacidade e liderança de Myklos. Cada cidade possui um governante, indicado pelo Soberano. Tal indicação geralmente ocorre de acordo com o sentimento comum na cidade em questão e também com a supervisão do Conselho. O mandato de um governante é definido pelo Soberano e pelo Conselho, de acordo com seu empenho no comando da cidade. Principais Supervisores * 913 a 940 - Rauthauvyr, o Corvo. * 940 a 945 - Damaster, o Brilhante, como Regente. * 945 a 980 - Damaster, o Brilhante. * 980 a 1000 - Saer das Tabuletas. * 1000 a 1030 - Selgar Selkirk. * 1025 a 1180 - Randaukar, o Tirano. * 1183 a 1345 - Nesse período, assumiram 15 Soberanos, alguns governando por mais de um período e outros por menos. * 1345 a 1366 - Elduth Yarmaster. * 1366 a 1372 - Kendrick, o Alto. A Nobreza Selkirk: A mais tradicional, rica e influente família de Sembia. Sua história está intimamente ligada à história da nação. Originalmente, era uma família sem muito prestígio na longínqua Chondath, que com a descoberta de novas terras ao norte, fez história através de muita luta e aventura. Seu maior representante foi Rauthauvyr, o fundador do reino. Muitos soberanos foram da família Selkirk, inclusive o atual. Estão espalhados por toda Sembia. Yarmaster: Outra grande família que também vem de Chondath e produziu vários soberanos. Possui uma tradição cultural muito forte, sendo extremamente conservadores. Estão localizados mais na Velha Sembia. Margesten: Uma pequena família da nobreza, que se caracterizou ao longo dos anos pela aptidão mágica de seus membros, produzindo sempre talentosos e sábios magos. Apesar do tamanho, tem grande influência no reino por ter ocupado várias cadeiras do Conselho, desde sua criação. Bernet: Família arrogante e abastada, dona de muitas fazendas por toda Nova Sembia. Concentram-se em Yhaunn. Baesius: Família bastante diluída entre a plebe, preza o combate e a arte da guerra. Seus guerreiros são famosos. Por sua longa tradição militar, é sinal de vergonha a um Baesius não ter os filhos envolvidos com o exército. Guinderet: Artesãos que compraram a nobreza graças ao sucesso nos negócios. Comanda uma boa parte do fluxo de mercadorias pela nação. São constantemente acusados de apoiar empreendimentos escusos e o mercado negro. Concentram-se em Selgaunt. Morius: Os Morius são muito mal-vistos nas Terras do Corvo. Religiosos fervorosos, ocupam uma cadeira no Conselho a custa de sua inabalável convicção. Valores como honestidade, honra e justiça são pregados por seus paladinos, fato que não condiz com a realidade sembiana. Vivem na pacata Saerb. Blegronors: Astutos e maquiavélicos, fazem parte do cenário político de Sembia. Sempre presentes no Conselho, são exímios oradores e defensores do livre comércio. A maioria vive em Ordulin. Sagrius: Aventureiros por natureza, esta família tem tradição marítima e compõem a força naval da nação. Participaram da descoberta do reino e são encontrados em todas as cidades costeiras. Galens: Junto com os Sagrius, dividem a fama de marinheiros audazes, mas com a diferença de terem produzido muitos vira-casaca, marinheiros leais ao Corvo que se tornaram piratas e foras-da-lei. O Ovelha Negra foi seu maior herói. O Exército O exército de Sembia é bem maior do que aparenta. Constituído inicialmente por mercenários contratados, passou a ter caráter permanente quando Rauthauvyr assumiu seu comando. É dividido entre o corpo de reserva (recrutas em treinamento e oficiais antigos) e o corpo de ativos, conhecidos como os elmos. Patrulham as cidades, as estradas e as fronteiras. Acostumados às emboscadas élficas e aos ataques de piratas, o exército sembiano pode ser considerado um exército leve, porém veloz e alerta. O serviço de mensagens é extremamente eficiente, tanto pelas boas estradas, quanto pelos próprios mensageiros. Os Elmos são a força de milícia. A guarda normalmente utiliza cota de malha, maça e o escudo com o brasão de Sembia. Patrulhas montadas carregam bestas também. São todos guerreiros treinados e em caso de necessidade é de praxe destacar um dos homens para chamar ajuda. Na cidade, uma patrulha a pé é composta por cinco soldados, enquanto que a montada dispõe de dez cavaleiros liderados por um capitão. Além dos elmos, há também diversas ordens, que cobrem determinadas regiões e são apoiadas pelos governantes das cidades. As Maças de Azure são um grupo de cavalaria responsável pela linha de frente a qualquer invasão advinda dos Picos do Trovão, sua base é em Daerlun. possuem alguns paladinos em sua formação e são comparados aos Dragões Púrpura de Cormyr. Perderam um pouco de seu brilho após um vergonhoso evento e também devido à ascensão dos Corvos Prateados. A Ordem dos Wyverns Vermelhos, sediada em Urmlaspyr. Cavaleiros treinados na espada e na lança e no combate a gigantes das colinas que outrora habitavam a costa entre Urmlaspyr e Saerloon. Atualmente são responsáveis pela patrulha do Caminho da Mantícora nesse trecho. Os Guerreiros do Urso Feroz, uma pequena e curiosa ordem que agrupa uma dúzia de halflings montados em ursos. Devotos de Arvoreen, deus halfling do combate, são liderados por Bartolomeu Shortsword, um intrépido guerreiro halfling , que utiliza estratégias exóticas em sua tropa, como comando mental e incitação de fúria. A Ordem da Mantícora Negra é um grupo de arqueiros que apoiam os navios mercantes e a passagem segura por Selgaunt e o rio Arkhen. Seu comandante é Ignance Raenfeather, um renomado aventureiro, conhecido como o melhor marinheiro em todo o Mar Interno. A Irmandade do Górgon é a mais antiga das Ordens de cavaleiros de Sembia e atualmente age em segredo, pouco se ouvindo falar de seus feitos. A maior parte da população acredita que a Irmandade foi extinta na Batalha do Rio Crescente contra o Culto do Dragão. Desde então, essa sociedade se tornou o principal alvo da Irmandade. A marinha é composta de galés e barcos velozes, seus marinheiros são muito bem treinados, acostumados ao combate à pirataria, um dos maiores problemas de Sembia, já que o rigor do mar muitas vezes supera a lealdade ao Soberano, havendo um índice muito grande de desertores e vira-casacas. Um ditado sembiano cita a lealdade de um marinheiro de Sembia como algo tão sólido e confiável quanto um ooze verde. Os Corvos Prateados tem um caráter pára-militar, recebendo ordens diretas de Myklos Selkirk, mas simbolizam a força das armas e a prosperidade da nação, bem mais que seu exército, muitas vezes corrupto. Além disso, existem diversas companhias mercenárias, que alugam força de segurança para mercadores, viajantes e qualquer um interessado. As mais famosas são a Aço Brilhante, de Ordulin, a Plumas de Rengard, com sede em Urmlaspyr e Selgaunt e o Braço Armado, de Yhaunn. As Leis Como nação mercante que é, Sembia dispõe de um conjunto de leis aplicadas principalmente ao comércio, que são simples e práticas. Baseadas no antigo código de Chondath, as leis sembianas foram aperfeiçoadas graças a homens de visão como Saer e Rauthauvyr. O Corvo foi o responsável pela denominação que acompanha-as até hoje: As Tabuletas. Todo nobre e comerciante digno devem conhecê-las, pois tem aplicação diária. As principais normas são: *- Toda forma de comércio é próspera e bem-vinda, sendo os preços definidos pela livre concorrência e pela demanda e procura do mercado. *- Ao bom pagador destinam-se bons olhos. Ao mau pagador, todo o peso da lei. *- Cartas de comércio são válidas desde que assinadas a sangue pelos acordantes e validadas com o selo do governante local. *- Os impostos devem ser pagos como se paga uma boa dívida. *- São três os crimes passíveis de morte: calote, traição e assassinato. *- A guarda é o braço do Soberano. Quem desobedece a um, desobedece ao outro. *- São três os inimigos da nação: os maus vendedores, os maus pagadores e os elfos. Os impostos são cobrados na razão de um centavo para cada nobre de lucro e são recolhidos trimestralmente pelos aduaneiros, funcionários nomeados pelo governante, exatamente no início de cada estação. Portar armas brancas não é proibido, desde que se obtenha um passe com a guarda local e só é justificável por necessidade de profissão (mercenário, guarda-costas ou agente da coroa). Normalmente isso não é verificado pelos elmos, só o sendo quando acontece alguma briga ou ato de violência. Armaduras mais pesadas que uma cota de malha também seguem a mesma regra. Costumes O famoso ditado "quando você olha nos olhos de um sembiano pode ver moedas sendo contadas" define muito bem sobre os moradores de Sembia. Eles merecem a reputação de grandes comerciantes, de conhecedores do valor do dinheiro e de avarentos e ambiciosos. Essa nação nasceu do comércio, e dele sobrevive. Pode-se medir o sucesso de uma pessoa em peças de ouro. Títulos e honrarias, muito valorizados em Cormyr e nos Vales, pouco significam quando comparados com as inscrições de um livro-caixa. Extremamente cuidadosos perante desconhecidos, os sembianos são capazes de audaciosos movimentos quando envolvidos em alguma empreitada de lucro garantido. Trabalhadores esforçados, incansáveis, sempre à frente de seus concorrentes, mantêm-se animados mesmo quando uma pessoa normal já teria desistido. Com o cair da noite surgem velas, tochas, qualquer coisa para prolongar o trabalho, aumentar os ganhos, alcançar a perfeição. Os sembianos acreditam ser superiores aos seus vizinhos, pelo simples fato de se esforçarem mais que eles. A labuta, então, é muito valorizada em Sembia. Seu estilo de vida e sua filosofia própria fazem com que seus vizinhos sejam tratados gelidamente. Os moradores de Cormyr, por valorizarem a nobreza e por suas constantes missões e cruzadas - muitas vezes prejudiciais ao comércio -, são considerados "envenenados pelo excesso de sangue nobre que corre em suas veias". O povo dos Vales é composto de pequena corte primitiva, que só sobrevive graças ao auxílio de uns poucos aliados muito poderosos. As cidades do Mar da Lua são compostas de inimigos a serem economicamente destruídos - já que nenhum exército consegue vencê-los. O mesmo pode ser dito da Costa do Dragão, com suas inúmeras sociedades secretas e guildas de ladrões. A Vastidão e os povos do Oeste, além de outros reinos, devem ser encarados como consumidores em potencial e, portanto, devem ser tratados com cuidado para evitar qualquer rivalidade. Alguns ditados * Grandes riscos trazem grandes riquezas. * Fiado, só quando as lágrimas de Selûne secarem. * O homem que se vende, sempre é pago por muito mais do que vale. * Quando quiseres uma mão amiga, encontrarás no final do teu braço. * Não sabendo que era impossível, ele foi lá e fez. * A melhor maneira de ter uma boa idéia é ter várias idéias. * A diferença entre o vencedor e o perdedor é que o perdedor faz o difícil ser impossível e o vencedor faz o impossível ser difícil. * O começo é a parte mais importante do trabalho. * As pessoas espertas falam por experiência. As pessoas sábias, por experiência, não falam. * O amor é como uma ampulheta - o coração vai sendo preenchido à medida que o cérebro se esvazia. * Ouro e prata tornam os porcos limpos. * Você pode enganar alguns durante algum tempo, mas não todos durante todo tempo. * Viva bem e gaste bem ! Magia Devido aos conflitos com elfos ocorridos no passado, sembianos estão acostumados com os efeitos benéficos e maléficos da magia, sendo muito prevenidos quanto a isso. Não é a toa que pergaminhos e itens de proteção são os mais vendidos desse gênero. Magos estrangeiros são vistos com cautela pelos sembianos, pois é bem provável que façam o que seus colegas nativos já aprenderam a não fazer: misturar feitiços e comércio. Não em um sentido de produtos e serviços mágicos, que por sinal são muito bem aceitos, mas no que concerne na negociação em si. Não há cena mais terrível de se ver do que um comerciante que foi enganado por algum feitiço de ilusão descobrir que o pagamento em moedas de ouro que recebeu era falso. Nesses casos, a lei é clara: o mago em questão é tratado como um mau-pagador, um caloteiro. Fora isso, Sembia é um bom palco para a atuação dos profissionais da magia, sobretudo os especialistas em encantamentos, já que a intriga e a política são fluentes no reino, bem como as de abjuração, cuja proteção antimagia é altamente requisitada. Em Sembia não há zonas divergentes de magia, como ocorre em Cormyr. A última zona dessa natureza foi reparada por Chaspra, a atual governante de Ordulin. Tratava-se de uma zona de magia selvagem próxima ao Pântano Vasto, na fronteira com o Reino do Dragão Púrpura. Normalmente, o uso de magia reservada não é proibido e magos podem perambular pela maioria dos lugares com tantas restrições quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Somente em Ordulin, a capital, magos que passem mais de um dia devem se apresentar ao governante ou a algum de seus auxiliares. Religião Espera-se que o sembiano típico dê mais valor à força do dinheiro do que a poderes divinos, principalmente depois da queda de Waukeen, no período conhecido como Tempo das Perturbações. Com o abalo de sua crença principal, outros deuses foram ganhando espaço, como Tymora, Lathander e Mask. Só recentemente, graças aos esforços da Condessa Mirabeta, a Igreja de Waukeen recupera sua antiga força. Umberlee é reverenciada nos portos, mais como forma de aplacar sua fúria do que como sinal de devoção. Gond é adorado por artesãos, sobretudo gnomos, enquanto a comunidade halfling se divide entre seu panteão próprio e crescentes poderes como Mask e Tymora. Fazendeiros e agricultores oram para Chauntea e Lathander, esperando boas safras e engordas. Guildas de ladrões pedem proteção a Mask e Cyric, enquanto nobres ostentam símbolos de Tyr, invocando sua justiça. Clérigos não são personalidades marcantes em Sembia, vistos mais pelos poderes curativos e de ajuda no campo, do que pela mensagem que pretendem passar. O comércio é a religião de Sembia e a fé no poder do ouro seu impulso de vida. Pelo mesmo motivo, cultos religiosos e sociedades secretas similares não atraem tantos adeptos aqui como em nações mais fervorosas. Velha Sembia A parte mais antiga e ao leste de Sembia abriga as primeiras cidades: Saerloon, Urmlaspyr, Selgaunt e Daerlun, além de outros povoados menores. É atravessada pela estrada conhecida como O Caminho da Mantícora, que começa em Hilp, Cormyr e segue até Selgaunt, na desembocadura do Arkhen. É uma região tomada por fazendas, que há muito tempo substituíram as florestas, hoje em dia escassas e replantadas para obtenção de madeira. O Pântano Vasto é considerado território de Cormyr e sua região próxima é evitada graças as antigas histórias de criaturas malignas que habitam o pântano. Toda a região próxima aos Picos do Trovão tem um relevo um pouco mais acidentado e um clima mais frio. De lá vem anões comerciar nas cidades maiores. Nos limites do Vale do Arco, está a cidade de Saerb, por onde prossegue a trilha do Amanhecer até Ponte do Arco, em território do Vale do Arco. Toda a costa de Velha Sembia é rica em pescado, havendo diversas pequenas vilas de pescadores. No estreito conhecido como A Garganta, há uma esquadra permanente da marinha Sembiana, que cobra o pedágio de embarcações que queiram alcançar as águas calmas do Lago do Dragão, que banha Cormyr. Tal pedágio já causou sérias desavenças entre Sembia e Cormyr, mas os sembianos nunca abriram mão da taxa. Nova Sembia Conquistada depois da independência, esta região ainda preserva uma pequena parcela da floresta exuberante que existia antes. Suas terras são aproveitadas para a criação de gado e plantação de algodão e outros produtos têxteis. A região próxima ao Vale do Arco abrigava antigamente um povoado élfico conhecido como Arthonoi, que, com o tempo, foi abandonado. Mais ao leste, onde hoje é a capital, existia o Vale da Lua, que foi anexado em 1253 CV, após uma praga que assolou Cormyr, Sembia e os Vales. Cinco anos depois iniciou-se a construção de Ordulin, sobre as ruínas de uma antiga cidade. Graças a magia e a contratação de um grande número de trabalhadores, vinte anos depois, a cidade estava completa. Há um ditado que fala que todas as estradas levam a Ordulin. A capital é cortada pela Trilha do Amanhecer, pelo Caminho do Leste, pela Trilha de Taela e pela famosa Estrada de Rauthauvyr. O Comércio O comércio é a força motriz de Sembia, uma atividade fundamental graças à aptidão e afinidade herdadas dos primeiros colonizadores advindos de Chondath, famílias de aventureiros e mercadores exploradores. Quando ainda era colônia, Sembia exportava principalmente madeira de lei, atividade que perdurou até a descoberta do Mar da Lua, quando então a posição geográfica de Sembia tornou-se vital para a manutenção da exploração do novo território ao norte. Outras atividades surgiram e Sembia passou a importar tudo o que fosse necessário para a colonização do norte, trocando esses produtos manufaturados por madeira e outras matérias-primas. Com um clima agradável e apropriado à agricultura, Sembia passou a investir em si mesma, agora independente, e fazendas começaram a surgir. Diversos produtos passaram a circular por suas estradas e portos, trazendo artesãos e especialistas de várias regiões do mundo, montando o cosmopolitismo existente hoje em várias de suas principais cidades. O interior é grande produtor de produtos têxteis, exportados tanto para o Oriente quanto para o Ocidente, assim como rebanhos, grãos, seda e vinhos. Já as cidades abrigam muitos artesãos, produzindo cerâmica, armas, livros e outros bens de consumo. Por ser rota de comércio quase obrigatória entre leste e oeste, importar não é problema para os sembianos, sendo fácil encontrar todo tipo de produto em suas feiras, desde o mais simples aos mais exóticos. As leis de comércio são rígidas e levadas a sério pelos sembianos, que não costumam enganar seus clientes e muito menos gostam de ser enganados. Guerras já foram travadas por tais motivos e o conflito crescente com Cormyr pela passagem da Garganta é um exemplo disso. Em Sembia podem ser encontradas boa parte das priakos operantes nos Reinos. O mercado negro é forte e pouco combatido pelos nobres, já que muitos se beneficiam com a questão. Isso sempre gerou um clima de animosidade entre nobres mercadores e artesãos menos favorecidos, que sempre reclamam da concorrência desleal. Muitos são os parceiros comerciais de Sembia, mas os principais são Vastidão, Cormyr, a Costa do Dragão e a distante Waterdeep. Guildas e Associações Os Vermes Pútridos de Ordulin Ao contrário da maioria das cidades Sembianas, Ordulin também possui uma guilda de ladrões, de tipos. Os "Vermes Pútridos" são revolucionários que querem transformar Sembia em uma monarquia teocrática. A ascensão da família Selkirk parou os Vermes Pútridos—embora os Corvos Prateados vejam ele como um rei bom, pois não mostra nenhum sinal de que quer ou precisa da ajuda dos Vermes Pútridos, um fato que arruína as expectativas esperadas de instituir uma monarquia. Intrigas e Rumores Corvo Prateado Alguns dizem que o filho de Kendrick, Miklos o Corvo Prateado, tem outros planos que seguem os de seu pai. Se os drows se mostrarem difíceis e traírem os Sembianos ao longo da estrada, Sembia pode proteger seus interesses em nome dos Vales e possivelmente ganhar maior vantagem pelo caminho que os Povos dos Vales poderiam permitir. A Estrela Tocada A nova moda na Sembia é usar uma estrela azul tatuada no centro da testa. As tatuagens temporárias são removidas se o usuário for persistente. Alguns desses que são tatuados ganharam habilidades de conjuração limitadas, normalmente nada maior que uma prestidigitação ou duas, mas há exceções. Então nobres com tatuagens azuis na testa começaram a explorar esta capacidade em público. A maioria das pessoas que tinham uma estrela tatuada na esta as removeu e negou que sempre as tiveram, deixando os PJs a descobrir quem é o responsável pelas tatuagens que aparentemente assassinou o contato mercante em Sembia. Ou seria a tatuagem azul um arenque vermelho que convenientemente distrai as testemunhas dos verdadeiros culpados? Personalidades Rauthauvyr, o Corvo (870-945?): comandante do exército e fundador do reino, construiu a estrada para o Mar da Lua, grande inimigo dos elfos e brilhante estrategista. Fez de Sembia uma verdadeira nação. Seu brasão passou a simbolizar o reino de Sembia. De uma família aristocrática em Chondath, originou a família Selkirk, a mais abastada da nobreza sembiana. Saer (925-1017): Soberano do passado, aperfeiçoou as leis e expandiu o reino para o norte. Saerloon foi nomeada em sua homenagem. Chaspra (1233): salvou o Vale da Lua de uma praga e construiu Ordulin, atual governante da capital. Uma das maiores feiticeiras do Reino, cuja jovialidade mantém-se durante os séculos. Damaster, o Brilhante (902-980): clérigo de Waukeen, nobre fundador do conselho, antigo líder da igreja de Waukeen, foi o Soberano no auge de sua influência. O Ovelha Negra (1151-1209): pirata, ex-membro da nobreza, assolou a costa de Sembia, afundando muitos de seus navios, é lembrando até hoje com herói pelos piratas. Foi morto por Randaukar, o tirano. Fauglir, rei dos ladrões (1130-?): fundou a guilda conhecida como Máscaras Vingativas, hoje extinta. Roubou as jóias do Corvo, tesouro ancestral pertencente a Rauthauvyr e tradicionalmente repassada de Soberano a Soberano, procuradas ate hoje. Dizem que era um meio-elfo. Desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, quando sua guilda foi delatada e desmantelada. Thorgrim, mestre do aço (1072): anão forjador de armas, criou algumas das mais famosas espadas do reino. Era o forjador real, agora aposentado. Seu filho segue sua tradição. Brindabir, o Sábio (1152): gnomo, membro do Conselho, incentivou a não-aceitação dos Conclaves de Thay, alegando sua ilegitimidade. É dono de uma das lojas mais completas de Sembia, especializada em itens mágicos, localizada em Ordulin. Jozan, filho da Justiça: clérigo de Tyr, atua em Cormyr, mas sua fama se estende por todas as Terras Centrais, dono de um senso de justiça sem igual e de uma fé inabalável, é aclamado pelo povo, mas odiado secretamente por alguns nobres e negociantes de alto escalão, cujas maracutaias financeiras foram desbaratadas por mais de uma vez pelo santo Jozan. Martine (1290-1361): ranger do Vale do Arco. Heroína que marcou a história de Sembia, salvando a região de uma terrível praga que deixou muitos mortos. Devido a um acidente e a inveja de alguns nobres, foi considerada criminosa e foi procurada por toda sua vida, capturada quando idosa e condenada a morte. Jazrac (1243-1317): mago de Saerloon e membro do Conselho que ajudou Martine a livrar Sembia de uma praga mágica. Morreu no processo. Kendrick, o Alto (1326): atual Soberano, muito diplomata, fundador dos Corvos Prateados. Redgar Baesius, o Espada Vermelha: Outro mercenário a serviço de Hastaf, O Brilhante. Redgar é um guerreiro sem igual, sembiano de Selgaunt, sua fama começou no cerco a cidade de Tilverton, onde lutou contra a Horda, o terrível exército de bárbaros do Oriente que ousou invadir as Terras Centrais. Lutando ao lado dos cormyrianos, Regdar provou o valor do homem de Sembia, fazendo reputação bem merecida. Dizem que a espada longa que possui é um tesouro antigo que ele mesmo roubou das ruínas de Mith Drannor, a cidade amaldiçoada. É a espada que lhe dá a alcunha, visto ela ser feita de um estranho metal avermelhado, quente ao toque. Myklos Selkirk (1347): atual comandante dos Corvos Prateados, filho de Kendrick e candidato a sua sucessão. é bem-quisto pelo povo, mas observado com cautela pelo Conselho, pois é tão hábil com a espada quanto com a palavra. Ex-aventureiro, fez fama como capitão do Bico do Corvo, navio que aprisionou muitos piratas no Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. Abandonou o mar depois de quase morrer em um naufrágio, que levou a vida da maioria de sua tripulação e amigos. Fly: ladrão assumido e procurado (o Conselho oferece um milhão de nobres por sua captura), é uma autoridade entre as guildas de ladrões e até mesmo entre piratas. Nasceu em Yhaunn e viveu como escravo, trabalhando em galés. Liderou um motim e tomou uma embarcação, sua primeira e mais famosa: a Lâmina Sagaz. Viveu como pirata por mais de uma década, até ser preso em Selgaunt, de onde escapou mais tarde, sendo até hoje procurado. Dizem que é a reencarnação de Fauglir, o rei dos ladrões. Seu rosto é conhecido por poucos, mas sua marca registrada é inconfundível: nunca mata nem deixa rastros ou pistas, apenas uma moeda antiga feita de platina no local do crime. Lady Mirabete (1342): nobre apoiadora da Igreja de Waukeen. esforçada, conseguiu restabelecer a popularidade da deusa a um patamar invejável, tornando-a um dos poderes mais influentes novamente. É a preferida do Conselho para o cargo de Soberana, a primeira mulher a reger o trono de Sembia. O povo admite seu bom trabalho perante Waukeen, mas ela não possui o mesmo carisma de seu primo. Ignance Raenfeather (1311): capitão mercante, ex-pirata e ex-combatente dos mares, o melhor marinheiro do Mar Interno. Lorde Aiglos (1321): mecenas, dono de invejável coleção de obras de arte. Membro do Conselho e frequentador dos altos círculos da nobreza. Selgar (943-1075): Soberano mercante que firmou vários tratados mantidos até hoje e expandiu as relações comerciais de Sembia. A cidade de Selgaunt teve seu nome alterado em sua homenagem. Randaukar, o tirano (942 a 1180): Soberano que governou com mão de ferro, explorou florestas intocadas e criou leis antiprotecionistas. Lutou contra e expulsou os druidas do reino, fato que persiste até hoje. Viveu cerca de duzentos anos, graças ao uso constante de magia. Apesar de sua impopularidade, tinha o apoio de um exército fantástico e muitos golens criados por ele mesmo. O período que governou é conhecido como Anos de Ferro. Tunk, o bárbaro: Poderoso meio-orc, portador de um terrível machado, mercenário famoso, sempre envolvido em histórias de pilhagens, ruínas antigas, imensos tesouros e duelos sangrentos. Temido pelo cidadão comum, trabalha para Hastaf, o Brilhante, vagando pelos Reinos nas missões que o mago designa. Ele cavalga a besta mágica conhecida como Devorador, um grifo de penas vermelhas como o sangue. Linha do Tempo * Cerca de 300 CV - Exploradores chegam ao norte do mar e se deparam com as terras virgens dos elfos, com exuberantes florestas e muito peixe. É fundada a vila de Chauncelgaunt, nome do capitão que primeiro viu as novas terras. * 400 - Chondath envia tropas para ajudar as vilas de Nova Chondath (atual Saerloon) e Chauncelgaunt (Selgaunt) contra retaliações élficas. * 680 - Com vitórias em batalhas com reinos vizinhos, Chondath envia um grande contigente de soldados para Sembia, concentrando seus esforços na nova colônia. * 790 - Exploradores chegam até Mar da Lua e estabelecem os primeiros contatos com os povos primitivos da região, prospectando uma ótima oportunidade de negócios. * 884 - A Batalha das Flechas Sibilantes: uma grande força de Chondath é destruída por elfos. * 900 - Uma guerra civil em Chondath influencia famílias a migrar para as terras ao norte. * 902 - Uma peste faz muitas mortes em Chondath, que enfraquecida desiste de suas ambições em colonizar as cidades-estado de Sembia. * 913 - O reino é fundado por Rauthauvyr, o Corvo, comandante dos exércitos. * 915 - Inicia-se a construção da estrada de Rauthauvyr, que ligaria Sembia ao Mar da Lua. * 935 - Fundação do Conselho, por Damaster, o Brilhante e Rauthauvyr. Composto de cinco membros, todos mercadores experimentados. * 940 - Desaparece Rauthauvyr, o Corvo, em uma viagem nas matas élficas. Seu sucessor, Damaster, assume o trono após uma espera de cinco anos. * 957 - A igreja de Waukeen se alastra por toda Sembia, sendo considerada a religião oficial da nação. Templos são construídos e a Grande Mansão é iniciada em Selgaunt. * 980 - Morre Damaster. Saer assume a soberania, aperfeiçoando as Tabuletas e expandindo o reino para o norte. * 1000 - Saer abdica do poder e, junto com o Conselho, instaura o período de 10 anos para o Soberano, que deixa de ser um cargo vitalício. O Conselho também muda e passa a ser composto exclusivamente de nobres. Assume Selgar, primo de Saer, da família Selkirk. Selgar firma tratados e expande o comércio com outros reinos. É reeleito pelo Conselho por mais dois períodos. * 1025 - Numa espécie de golpe militar, Randaukar o tirano, um poderoso mago de Chondath assume o poder, exilando Selgar e destituindo o Conselho. * 1032 - Já e grande o relacionamento de sembianos com o povo de Vale da Lua, inclusive com muitos casamentos entre plebeus e mesmo entre a nobreza. Mark Selkirk assume a liderança do vale, quebrando uma tradição secular das famílias de nobres locais. * 1040 - Cultos malignos invadem Sembia, convivendo com a cada vez menos influente igreja de Waukeen. Deuses como Bane, Shar e Beshaba são adorados publicamente. O politeísmo é decretado. * 1155 - O tesouro real conhecido como Jóias do Corvo é roubado por Fauglir, denominado o Rei dos Ladrões. O Tirano põe todo o exército em busca do tesouro e vira o reino do avesso, mas não obtém sucesso. A recompensa pelo tesouro chegou a um milhão de nobres, e ainda vale até hoje. * 1180 - A esquadra sembiana é totalmente afundada por bandidos das Ilhas Piratas. Morre o Tirano em uma das embarcações. * 1183 - O Conselho é refeito e a Soberania teria menos poderes e um período de sete anos. * 1209 - Aliança naval de Sembia, Cormyr e Impiltur varre dos mares os navios piratas. * 1253 - Uma peste assola Cormyr, Sembia e os Vales. Chaspra, maga e membro mais jovem do Conselho, encontra a cura e salva o povo de Vale da Lua, que é anexado a Sembia. * 1258 - Início da construção de Ordulin, a capital. A cidade foi construída em cima de antigas ruínas élficas e engoliu a vila que servia de sede do governo do extinto Vale da Lua. * 1278 - Término da construção de Ordulin, a jóia do Reino. Projetada pelo melhor da engenharia de humanos, anões e gnomos, utilizou magia e muitos trabalhadores para sua construção, sendo comparada pelos egocêntricos sembianos à maravilhosa Mith Drannor. * 1317 - Outra peste, conhecida como Peste do Dragão, assola todo o Mar Interno, inclusive a costa de Sembia. Martine, uma ranger de Vale do Arco arrisca a própria vida e, junto com o membro do Conselho Jazrac, acha a cura da mortífera doença. A morte do conselheiro recai sobre a ranger, que se torna fugitiva. * 1340 - Batalha do Rio Crescente no Vale da Pena entre Sembia e o Culto do Dragão. * 1344 - Começa o Exílio dos elfos da floresta de Cormanthor. * 1345 - Elduth Yarmaster assume como Soberano. * 1356 - Um tratado bane todos os elfos de território sembiano. Uma aliança entre forças de Sembia, Cormyr, Cidadela Zenthil e os Vales destroem o recente reino de Vale da Cicatriz e seu rei maligno Lashan Aumersair. O Vale é governado por um conselho formado pela aliança. * 1358 - Tempo das Perturbações. Desaparecimento de Waukeen. * 1360 - Guerra da Horda. Sembia lucra com a venda de apetrechos de guerra ao seu vizinho, além de empréstimos vultosos e aluguel de forças mercenárias. * 1371 - Morte de Azoun IV, rei de Cormyr, aliado de Sembia e amigo de Kendrick. Graças a amizade mútua, algumas desavenças políticas entre os dois reinos nunca passaram disso, com o velho Azoun sempre concedendo ante à ambição dos jovens soberanos. Veja Também * Miklos Selkirk * Ed Greenwood * Faerûn - Sembia - Últimos Dias de Glória * Locais em Sembia * Linha do Tempo de Sembia * Os Salões de Stormweather * Caravanas e Companhias Mercantes na Sembia Categoria:Forgotten Realms Categoria:Fantasia Categoria:Games Categoria:RPG Categoria:MMORPG